Examples of vehicles with rear liftgates may include a sport utility vehicle (“SUV”), crossover utility vehicle (“CUV”), a five-door vehicle, or a station wagon vehicle. Each of these vehicles includes a passenger cabin area that transitions to a rear cargo area or hatch area. The liftgate is typically proximate the rear cargo area or hatch area and opens thereto. A body structure of each vehicle defines a liftgate opening to receive the liftgate.